Y Que Demonios Hago Amandolo!
by Blacksonikku
Summary: Una tarde en la que Sonic no llega a una "cita" con Amy. Y lo que siente la chica sobre el...


Y QUE DEMONIOS HAGO AMANDOLO!

Cap.: 1 One Shot

Esta lloviendo…- Me digo a mi misma antes de derramar una lagrima, esa era la ultima vez que Sonic jugaba con mis sentimientos…

El idiota no había llegado aquí, lo había citado a tomar una taza de te y el nunca se presento…

Central City se veía tan triste, casi compartiendo mi dolor… casi como si pudiera comprender mi dolor…

-Sonic… ¿porque?- Comencé a llorar de nuevo, me había dejado plantada, otra vez lo había hecho…y yo… yo aun seguía amándolo…

Seguía recostada en el respaldo de mi ventana, había arreglado ese lugar para ver la ciudad, para ver si podía verlo a el… mas sin embargo… nunca lo veía…

-Sonic tu sabes que… te amo… y entonces… tu…-

-Ya no te voy a amar mas Sonic… ya no quiero amarte, ya no quiero sufrir… Prometo… que te olvidare- comencé a llorar mas intensamente hasta que me quede dormida.

*toc, toc, toc*

El sonido de la puerta me despertó… trate de secar las lagrimas que aun quedaban en mi rostro, también trate de desvanecer las marcas de estas ultimas.

-¿Amy? ¿Estas ahí?-

Mi Corazón salto de emoción al escuchar su voz… mas sin embargo ya no iba a amarlo mas… era una promesa y lo iba a hacer… ya no iba a querer a ese erizo egoísta. Ya no me iba a hacer mas daño…

-Amy por favor responde…

Lo voy a dejar afuera, ya no quiero saber nada de el, ya no quiero sufrir por este cariño imposible…

-Amy… ¿Estas enojada?-

¿Enojada?... No… estoy muy triste, decepcionada y muy dolida… ¿porque? ¡¡¡¿¿¿Porque entre todas las personas de este mundo tenia que amarte a ti???!!! ¿¿¡¡PORQUE!!??

-Amy… Por favor… déjame pasar… se que estas ahí dentro…

Sonic… vete ya… estoy sufriendo ¡y es por ti! Déjame ya… corre lejos para que mi corazón no pueda alcanzarte…

-Amy… Ábreme…

Sus peticiones eran como pequeñas estacas en mi corazón… Quería abrazarlo decirle que lo amaba, tenerlo en mis brazos y nunca dejarlo libre, que estuviera conmigo… pero eso seria retenerlo, sabia que debía dejarlo libre… que mi amor no era correspondido…

-Amy… por favor…

Sonic…

Me levante sin ánimos, sabia que me daría una excusa estúpida y que intentaría alegrarme coqueteando conmigo o que simplemente se disculparía y de nuevo se iría. Esta vez… esta vez… ya no quiero perdonarlo…

Abrí la puerta y no lo mire de frente… solo alcance a mirar que venia cubierto por el agua…

-¿Como estas Amy?- Me pregunto sentándose en el sofá de la sala

-Bien…- conteste sin fuerzas

-¿Segura? Porque no te oyes muy bien…- contesto relajándose

-Toma… sécate que estropearas los muebles…

-… Gracias…- Sonic tomo la toalla y comenzó a secarse poco a poco

Tome un poco de café que había preparado para nosotros dos y lo volví a calentar, tuve que apretar con fuerzas mi puño para evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Quieres… café?-

-Gracias Amy eres muy amable- me contesto con el mismo tono de siempre, ese tono despreocupado y divertido que tenia…

Me quede esperando a que la cafetera me indicara que de nuevo ese café estaba listo para tomarse… Sonic solo se recostó y espero el mismo sonido que yo…

-Sabes… cuando venia para acá me sucedió algo muy gracioso… ¿quieres oír que pasó?

-Mmm…- Asentí con un murmullo mientras tomaba la cafetera y servía una taza con su contenido…

-Venia corriendo y por la lluvia y resbalé, por eso ya no pude llegar… así que creo que no tienes que enojarte esta vez Amy…

… La taza callo en el suelo, mientras estaba frente a el… y levante mi rostro para verlo directamente y con todas mis fuerzas conecte el primer y ultimo golpe que le dedicaría a él…

-…- Sonic no volteo el rostro, se quedo pensando, el golpe le había dolido, no en su rostro… si no en el mismo, que sabía lo que estaba pasando…

¡¡¡¡TE ODIO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!! ¡¡¡¡LARGO DE MI CASA!!!! -

Amy…

¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!!!

Amy… Espera…

No soporte mas la situación, y salí corriendo de ahí, y me encerré en mi cuarto, llorando con una fuerza que ni yo misma pensé que tendría…

-¡¡¡AMY POR FAVOR ABREME!!!… ¡¡¡DEJAME EXPLICARTE!!!

-Te dije… que te largaras…- continuaba llorando e incluso era difícil emitir las palabras

-Amy… por favor… solo lo decía para que no te enojaras… de verdad intente llegar aquí… pero…

-¡No mientas! ¡¿Crees que soy tu juguete!? ¡¿Eso crees?!-

-No… Amy… No pienses así, yo nunca pensaría eso…-

-¡¿Entonces!? Que debo… pensar… ¿Que… cuando estés… de humor saldrás conmigo? O si no lo estas… ¿Que seré? ¿Solo una chica loca que solo te estorba?

-No, no es eso… es que yo…

La impotencia y la frustración se juntaron de nuevo y le abrí la puerta con una furia inmensa…

-¡¿ENTONCES QUE!? ¿QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS?- comencé a gritar mientras mis ojos seguían derramando mi dolor…

-Amy… yo…

-¿¡QUE!?

-Amy… yo te…

- ¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO NO LO SIENTES!!! ¡¿Sabes cuanto espere para que me dijeras esas palabras?!

-Amy… es la verdad…

-Pues… es tarde Sonic… yo ya no te amo… ya no quiero saber nada más de ti

-Amy…- Su rostro cambio… me miro con tristeza y con una desilusión…

-… Ya no quiero que me dejes plantada, que me desprecies cada 5 min, que nunca quieras estar conmigo, yo no quiero cambiarte, no quiero que cambies en nada… mas sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que me trates así…

No pude mas y lo abrace, lo tenia que despedir, arrancarlo de mi vida para siempre… Ese erizo que tanto amaba, y que nunca me correspondía.

-Amy… lo siento…

-Sonic te amo… te amo… tanto… ¿porque me haces sufrir?

En un instante mis poros se enfriaron al sentir algo húmedo en mis brazos, levante mi rostro súbitamente y lo encontré llorando, veía a mi Sonic con lagrimas en sus ojos… Me abrazo mas fuertemente… y me comenzó a pedir perdón…

-Amy… perdón… yo pensé… que… mi estúpido miedo a que nunca mas pudiera hacer lo que me gusta, que pudiera recorrer este mundo… pero… también temía que algún día me dijeras esto… no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos… ni mi libertad ni a ti… Mas sin embargo, me estuviste demostrando que me esperarías aquí, que cuando regresara aquí, me recibirías… no lo pude ver perdón Amy, perdón por no haber enfrentado este miedo, y perdón… por hacerte llorar…

Me abrazo mientras era él el que ahora lloraba, solo pude aférrame a su pecho y esperar que nunca se fuera de mi lado

Tome su brazo y lo puse en mi pecho… Me miro con una duda en su rostro mientras leves lágrimas recorrían ese rostro que ahora me mostraba otra personalidad de mi erizo

-¿Sientes como late?...- pregunte con una dulce voz…

-Si…

-Pues… ese latido, agitado y cálido, es el amor que te tengo… No pienso cambiarte, sabes que aquí te esperaría día y noche con tal de verte aquí…

-Amy…

-Shh…- le puse un dedo en sus labios y lo callé sutilmente…- Sonic, te amo…

-Amy…

Su rostro se acerco a mí… y al fin unimos nuestros labios demostrando el cariño que nos teníamos… Me sentía en el cielo, su rostro cálido con algunos lugares aun húmedos por su llanto…

-¿Me amas?

-Claro que te amo Sonic…

- Me Alegro…

-Sonic… ¿Me amas?

-Si Amy… Te Amo…


End file.
